Rhythm Of The War
by deeys
Summary: Bau tanah basah tak lagi seenak dulu, bau itu kini berubah menjadi anyir. Dengan genangan merah pekat menghiasi. /GerIta , sedikit Germancest, Dark!Germany, Dark!Prussia, Nazism/
1. Prologue

Halo, deeys disini ^^

Fanfic pertama di fandom hetalia, jadi maaf kalo benar benar jelek ;_;

**Disclaimer : Hetalia? Punyanya deeys bu-? *shot. Bukan ding, Hetalia punyanya Himaruya - sensei yang paling awesome~!**

**Warnings : sho-ai bertebaran, ga nyambung sama sejarah ;_;, angst gagal, ooc, dsb.**

* * *

><p>Aroma tanah basah tak lagi seenak dulu.<p>

Hujan yang bercampur dengan genangan merah pekat itu membawa bau anyir yang menusuk hidung.

Seorang anak laki laki berambut putih dan ber-iris merah memandang kosong ke sebuah puing puing yang sepertinya dulu- **tidak, ****apakah ****2 ****jam ****yang ****lalu ****bisa ****dikatakan ****dulu?**- adalah rumahnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan air mata menetes dari iris merahnya.

Ia menggerakkan kaki kaki kecilnya dengan cepat. Berlari menuju puing puing- _yang __dulunya __adalah __rumah_- itu.

"_West_!" Panggilnya lantang saat ia memasukki rumah itu. Dilihatnya reruntuhan kayu berserakan dimana mana.

Ia kembali berlari dan mengelilingi rumah itu.

"_West_! A-ayolah, ini tidak _awesome_! Kau dimana _West_?" Tanyanya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara deras hujan yang mengalun merdu.

Anak berambut putih itu mengusap matanya cepat.

Sepertinya ia gagal menahan air matanya.

"_We-West_, ayolah.. Jangan seperti ini dan jawab pertanyaanku _West_!" rintihnya.

Dan sama seperti tadi.

Hening- **tak ****ada ****jawaban.**

Lutut kecil miliknya kini tak lagi kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, ia terjatuh lemas.

Air mata mengalir deras di iris merahnya.

"_We-west_, kau dimana sih -**hik**- ka- kau ga _awesome! __West!_ -**hik**-" Desahnya lirih.

Ia masih menangis dengan kencangnya sampai tanpa ia sadari, tiba tiba sebuah buntelan putih kecil kumal berjalan mendekatinya.

Buntelan kecil itu berjalan dengan sedikit ragu, tetapi dengan pasti ia mendekati anak laki laki albino bermata merah itu.

"_Bruder._." Panggil buntelan kecil itu sambil menepuk bahunya.

Anak yang dipanggil '_bruder_' itu menoleh dan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata itu kini memandang tak percaya. Iris merahnya bertatapan dengan iris biru langit yang benar benar bisa menenangkan hatinya saat itu.

"_West!_" Teriaknya senang sambil memeluk buntelan kecil itu dengan erat.

Melepaskan selimut putih kumal yang menutupinya dan memperlihatkan seorang anak laki laki yang lebih kecil dengan rambut pirang dan iris mata biru kelam.

"_Bruder._. Aku takut" desah anak yang dipanggil _West_ itu lirih.

_Bruder_-nya hanya mendesah pelan.

"Aku tahu, sudah tak apa.. _Bruder__-_mu yang _awesome_ sudah disini _West_.." Jawabnya pelan sambil mengelus lembut rambut pirang itu.

"Hu-Huwaaa _Bruder_, aku takut – **hik** – takut sekali. Me-mereka menembaki semua orang bruder -hik- termasuk – **hik** – ayah dan ibu -hik-" Tangis _West_ semakin menjadi jadi di dekapan sang _bruder_.

Tak langsung menjawab, sang _bruder_ hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu _West_, aku melihat ma- _ehem_ mereka di depan-" Hening sebentar. "Tidak- sudalah _West_. Kakakmu yang _awesome_ini sudah bersamamu sekarang, tak perlu menangis" Lanjutnya pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

_West_, adiknya. Hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menenggelamkan wajah kecilnya di pelukan kakaknya. Mengeraskan tangisannya dan membiarkan kakaknya itu memeluknya lebih erat.

* * *

><p>I- iya, saya tahu ini fanfic gagal ;_;<p>

Dan ini masih prolog belum chapter 1 jadi...

Review? ._. flame juga tak apa karena saya tahu fanfic ini payah sekali ;_; maaf.


	2. new start

Sudah 12 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Kini, _West_. Sang adik yang sebenarnya bernama Ludwig sudah berumur 17 tahun.

Sedangkan sang _bruder_ albino, Gilbert. Dengan iris mata merah itu sudah berumur 21 tahun.

Ludwig remaja memandang tak percaya _bruder_-nya yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu masih dengan menggunakan seragam lengkap.

Ludwig menggeleng kecil, ia mengerti benar bahwa _bruder_nya itu sedang lelah.

Sangat lelah bila harus lebih spesifik.

Ia melepaskan jaket hitam besarnya dari tubuhnya yang besar dan menyelimuti _bruder_nya itu

Hingga tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Veeeeee~ Luddie~ Luddie~! Apakah kau di rumah, veeee~?" Terdengar teriakan dari luar pintunya.

Ludwig mendesah pelan saat mendengar teriakan itu, tapi tak bisa disangkal, ada sedikit senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Iya iya, sebentar!" Balasnya cepat.

Ia segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Ve! Luddie! Luddie! Lihat~! Aku membawakan pasta buatanku yang enak ini loh~!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan satu helai rambutnya yang mencuat aneh tersenyum pada Ludwig sambil menyodorkan sepiring pasta tepat di depan hidungnya.

Ludwig hanya mengerjap cepat, sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya.

"O- Oh Feli.. Tolong singkirkan piring itu dari wajahku" Balas Ludwig pelan.

Feli, _Feliciano __Vargas._ Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tampang imut imut itu hanya terdiam bingung.

"Ve? Luddie tidak suka pasta buatanku ve?" Tanyanya pelan sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya.

Ludwig, yang kalah telak dengan serangan _puppy __eyes_ milik Feli segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh- Bukan begitu. Ah, sudalah.. Kau mau masuk tidak Feli?" Tanyanya dan kali ini sudah berani memandang Feli

Tak sadar bahwa ada sedikit warna merah di wajah _stoic_nya.

"Veeeeee~~! Mau veee~!" Jawab Feli bersemangat. Dan tanpa aba aba, ia segera memasukki rumah kecil milik Ludwig.

Ludwig menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengikut Feli memasukki rumahnya.

"Ve, Luddie.. Gilbert terlihat lelah sekali.." Feli memperhatikan Gilbert yang masih tertidur di sofa.

Ludwig menggangguk pelan, ia lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Feli Ikut memperhatikan Gilbert yang tertidur.

"Iya, dia memang lelah. Kau tahu- akhir akhir ini pergerakan partai militer yang diikutinya sedang sibuk melakukan berbagai kampanye.. Untuk menghancurkan paham _Marxisme_ atau entah apalah namanya." Jelas Ludwig.

Feli tak menjawab, ia masih memandangi Gilbert dengan polosnya.

"Ve~ Gilbert imut sekali kalau tertidur ve~ Sama seperti Luddie.."

Ludwig langsung menepuk dahinya pelan, seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Feli tidak akan mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Hening sejenak, Ludwig berusaha menyerap balasan Feli dan rona merah langsung menghiasi pipi Ludwig.

"A- Apa katamu? Kau tidak pernah melihatku tidur Feli." Sergahnya cepat.

Feli tertawa kecil, ia lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Ludwig. **Em-****tidak**, lebih tepatnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ludwig.

"Ve~ aku melihatmu tidur Luddie.. Dan Luddie benar benar imut kalau sedang tidur. Aku suka ve~." Balasnya pelan sambil mencium cepat pipi Ludwig.

Dan yap- hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak.

Wajah _stoic_ nya yang pucat itu kini berganti warna merah.

"Fe- Feli!" Desahnya pelan.

Sedangkan Feli hanya terkikik kecil melihat tem- **ah****coret**- kekasihnya yang kaku itu memerah wajahnya.

"Oh, ayolah West, Feli.. Carilah kamar. Jangan bermesraan disini. Dasar tidak _awesome_."

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar tiba tiba ikut meramaikan percakapan mereka.

Ludwig segera menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan iris biru kelamnya bertemu dengan iris merah milik _bruder_-nya.

"Ve~! Hai Gilbert~! Ve~!." Sapa Feli bersemangat.

Gilbert hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hai Feli." Balas Gilbert datar.

"Kau tidak apa apa _bruder_?" Tanya Ludwig khawatir sambil memperhatikan Gilbert.

"Yayaya, tak apa. Hanya sedikit pusing.. Pusing yang tidak _awesome_. Apa apaan, masa diriku yang _awesome_ini terkena pusing." Balas Gilbert panjang masih sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ve~! Gilbert butuh obat ve?" Tanya Feli khawatir. Sama khawatirnya seperti Ludwig.

Karena, yah- bagaimanapun juga. Gilbert adalah kakak tema- **coret****lagi**- kakak kekasihnya.

"Tidak Feli, aku yang _awesome_ ini tidak butuh obat-"

"Oh ayolah _bruder_. Kau tidak akan _awesome_ kalau kau sampai sakit." Potong Ludwig cepat.

Hening sebentar.

Akhirnya Gilbert mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, tolong Feli.. Obatnya ada di sebelah rak bir di basement."

Feli mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Ludwig dan Gilbert sendiri.

Ludwig masih memandang _bruder_ nya itu dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa _bruder_? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Tanyanya lagi.

Gilbert tak menjawab, ia kembali membaringkan dirinya di sofa dan menyadari ada jaket besar Ludwig di sebelahnya.

"Jaketmu hangat _West_, terimakasih."

Ludwig hanya ber 'mm' kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku _bruder_, ada apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku." Tawar Ludwig lagi.

Gilbert menghela nafas panjang, ia lalu memandang ke langit langit yang sudah mulai kusam.

Hening sebentar- kini ia kembali duduk dan memandang Ludwig tepat di matanya.

"Yah, bolehkah aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu _West_? Cukup sekali ini saja, dan percaya padaku yang _awesome_ ini. Ini akan sangat_awesome_."

Ludwig memandang Gilbert bingung.

"Apa itu _bruder_?." Tanyanya.

Gilbert menghela nafas panjang, mengangkat kepalanya sebentar dan lalu kembali memandang Ludwig

"Bergabunglah dengan partaiku yang awesome ini _West_, _Nazi_. Kau akan menjadi sama _awesome_-nya sepertiku nanti!".

* * *

><p>iya, saya tahu ini payah ;_;<p>

gomen minna..

tapi tolong RnR?


	3. The Brothers

Minna-san ~ ketemu deeys lagi ^^

Chapter dua kali ini deeys bener bener terimakasih sekali ke **Lele-san** yang sudah mau mem-beta kan fic deeys yang abal ini. Terima kasih sekali **lele-san** m(_ _)m. Terima kasih atas semua masukannya~!

Okeey, langsung aja. Enjoy the story ja? dan maaf ini pendek sekali ;_; deeys masih disibukkan sekolah yang menumpuk **#curcol #didorvash**

baik, lupakan tadi~

**Disclaimer : Hetalia? Punya de- #dilempartonfafandomsebelah . Iya iya, Hetalia punya Himaruya-sensei yang paling awesome!**

**Warnings : AU, sedikit historical, shonen-ai, incest, human names used**

RnR please?

* * *

><p>Ludwig mengerjap tak percaya. Ia tercengang oleh kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut <em>bruder<em>-nya.

"Ber-bergabung? Dengan partaimu, _bruder_? Partai Sosial Rakyat Nasional itu?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. Gilbert hanya menggangguk penuh semangat sambil memberikan cengiran lebar.

"_Ja_! Ayolah, West. Kujamin kau tak akan menyesal. Partai ini _awesome_ sekali! Percayalah, orang yang—yah, cukup _awesome_ seperti dirimu tak akan menyesal masuk partai ini. Dan lagi…" Hening sejenak. Raut wajah Gilbert berubah tegang saat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita bisa mengetahui siapa pelaku pembantaian di desa kita dulu, West."

Bukan hanya Gilbert yang wajahnya menegang, tetapi wajah adiknya juga. Selalu saja seperti ini—ada ketegangan yang mengambang di antara keduanya bila mereka membahas **masa**** lalu** itu.

"Mereka… tentara Austria, _bruder_," balas Ludwig pelan. Ludwig mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam beriris semerah darah milik _bruder_-nya.

Gilbert mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya masih tajam terarah pada sang adik.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu sekali bahwa mereka tentara Austria. Tapi, tidakkah kau ingin membalas perbuatan mereka?" desah Gilbert sambil merengkuh dagu Ludwig dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Rona merah perlahan menghiasi wajah _stoic_ Ludwig. Ia tak melakukan perlawanan. Entah mengapa ia menikmati sapuan nafas Gilbert di wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu 'kan, _bruder_?" desah Gilbert lagi, semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Dan kau juga tahu, bahwa gara-gara **mereka **lah hidup kita sengsara, West. Terlontang-lantung di jalanan… kedinginan, kelaparan."

Kali ini Gilbert mencium leher adiknya itu. Sedikit bekas merah tertinggal di sana ketika ia melepaskan bibirnya. Ia bertanya lagi, "Tidakkah kau ingin membalas semua itu, West?"

Ludwig memandang tajam ke sepasang iris merah _bruder_-nya. Sedikit erangan meluncur dari mulutnya saat bibir Gilbert mendarat di lehernya. Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Gilbert, dia ingin—bukan hanya ingin, dia benar-benar ingin membalas orang-orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua mereka. **Mereka**, orang-orang yang membuat mereka berdua dicabik taring-taring kejam dunia. Orang-orang yang telah membuat hati mereka berdua berdenyut pedih oleh masa lalu.

Ludwig mendorong Gilbert pelan menjauh, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menjawab, "Akan kupikirkan, _bruder_. Memang benar aku ingin membalas perbuatan mereka. Tapi… entahlah. Tak seharusnya darah dibalas dengan darah, 'kan? Meskipun… ya, tawaranmu memang benar-benar menggiurkan, _bruder_."

"Vee~! Kalian sedang bicara apa, vee~? Luddie dan Gilbert terlihat serius sekali, vee~." Feliciano memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa sebotol obat yang berdebu. Gilbert hanya tersenyum lebar melihat pemuda Italia itu.

"Kesesese! Seperti biasa, Feli. Hanya membicarakan tentang betapa _awesome_-nya diriku ini!" balasnya.

"Vee~! Boleh aku ikut, vee~? Oh, Luddie! Wajahmu memerah, vee. Eh, apa itu di lehermu, vee~? Luddie digigit nyamuk, ya?" Tiba-tiba Feliciano mendekati Ludwig dan memeriksa bekas merah di leher lelaki itu. Sontak Ludwig gelagapan menutupi bekas itu. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa satu kecupan di lehernya dari sang _bruder_ bisa membuat tanda seperti itu.

"Vee, nyamuknya pasti besar, vee~! Bekasnya besar sekali, veee~!" lanjut Feliciano.

"I-iya! Benar! Di sini banyak nyamuk, Feli! A-ayo kita pergi cari makan!" seru Ludwig cepat sambil menggandeng tangan Feli.

"Ve~? Keluar, ve~? Baiklah. Oh! Ini, Gilbert! Cepat sembuh, ya! Veee~!" Feliciano melemparkan botol obat yang dipegangnya. Dengan cekatan Gilbert menangkap botol obat itu.

"Kesesese! Terima kasih, Feli! Jangan lupa belikan aku yang _awesome_ ini oleh-oleh yang _awesome_, ya!" balas Gilbert cepat saat kedua sejoli itu keluar dari rumah dengan diikuti suara pintu yang dibanting. Meninggalkan Gilbert sendirian di rumah itu.

_Yah.__ Kuharap __diriku __yang _awesome _ini __tidak __salah __mengambil __keputusan. __Karena __benar-benar __tidak _awesome _bila__ semuanya __salah __sasaran_, batin Gilbert.

Dibukanya botol obat pemberian Feliciano dan ditenggaknya sedikit . Gilbert membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia memandang langit-langit dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

_Oh, West. Dirimu begitu naif. Darah harus dibalas dengan darah—_

—_dan itu harga mati._

. . .

. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf, saya tahu saya payah ;_;<strong>

**RnR?**


End file.
